The present invention relates to exercise machines, and more particularly to machines for simultaneously exercising both arms and both legs in a natural rhythmic skiing motion, wherein the level of exercise may be controlled through frictional clutches which selectively provide resistance to arm and leg motion.
Certain devices in the prior art provide the ability to exercise with motion effects similar to the present invention, but suffer from various disadvantages which are overcome in the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,795, issued May 17, 1977, discloses a ski exerciser for simulating the motions required in cross country skiing. The system employs a complicated arrangement of a fly wheel with an engageable brake band and roller assemblies on either side of the fly wheel, each assembly including a one-way clutch, and the system operates in conjunction with cross-country skis which are mountable thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,506, issued Sept. 6, 1983 discloses a pair of dollies which are slidably moveable along two guide ways, and are adapted for standing, and in conjunction therewith the operator utilizes two poles for balance and for simulating a skiing motion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,981, issued Mar. 6, 1984 discloses a pair of slidable dollies in guide channels, in combination with a pair of simulated ski poles which also are constrained in guide channels so as to simulate the sliding motion which occurs during skiing. United Kingdom Patent Publication No. 2,007,987 discloses a pair of footrests mounted on tracks and interconnected by cords for simultaneous motion in opposite directions, and includes a hand support lever which may be connected by a link to one of the footrests for simultaneous reciprocation therewith, which forces a motion contrary to natural body reflex motion.
All of these patents provide a limited degree of exercise for the legs, particularly in simulation of skiing motions, and several of the patents disclose concurrent arm exercising mechanisms. However, none of patents disclose a simple device wherein the friction of resistance to motion may be carefully controlled and independently adjustable as to each arm movement, and further independently adjustable as to leg movement. Further, none of the prior art devices are easily adaptable for transportable mounting on a single frame assembly, and for storage as a relatively flat one piece assembly.
Further, the present invention provides an exercise mechanism which requires the user to work against a constant force, which is infinitely adjustable from a free wheeling force to an irresistible force. The arm motion exerciser provides independent adjustment for exercising each arm, and requires that the arm both push and pull against a constant force. The leg exerciser provides a continuously adjustable resistance to both forward and rearward leg motion. Because of the location of the respective arm exercising levers, and the interconnecting trucks for exercising the legs, the entire apparatus provides an exercise machine which not only guides the operator through a natural motion cycle, but also provides stable supporting members to assist the operator in controlling his exercise motion. Moreover, there is no physical attachment required between the operator and the machine, and thereby the operator may readily mount and dismount from the machine without any connections to the body, and the chance of injury which might otherwise be caused by fastening devices is eliminated.